


Just Give Me A Glimmer

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: A collection of prompts about Mick and Keith that I received on Tumblr.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Kudos: 25





	1. But you promised me biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> those are just some prompts I wrote the oast two nights after receiving them on Tumblr. Will be continued if I receive more. Feel free to hit me up @ronnie-woody and submit anything! This was so so so much fun so far and I think I'm finally getting the drill of writing really short scenes! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asks Keith to bring him some biscuits from the corner store...

"Did you get some?", Mick asked, almost bouncing around in the kitchen as Keith came back from the corner store. 

"Well, hello to you, too", Keith replied, giving him an amused grin as he put down the bag on the kitchen table.

"Let's see what you got us there", Brian meant, grabbing for the bag before Mick could. He pulled out a bottle of milk, a carton of eggs, some sausages and a few cans of beans. 

"That's all?", Brian asked, raising his brow. 

"Well, we didn't have more money...", Keith shrugged. It was the truth, they had counted every penny they could find before he had left for the store.

"But you promised me biscuits", Mick chipped in, actually bummed that Keith didn't get some although he had asked him to. 

"You could have nicked some", Brian suggested. He'd come back with groceries way too expensive for them countless of times, just stuffing chocolate or other smaller things into his pockets. 

"And be like you?", Keith dared him and Mick had to suppress a smirk. 

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?", Brian called, sounding a little outraged. 

"I'm an honest man", Keith chuckled and Brian only rolled his eyes. 

"Well, whatever...I'm outta here, meeting that bird, maybe she's got some biscuits for me...have fun with your beans" , Brian announced, grinning at them stupidly before grabbing his jacket in the hallway and leaving their flat. 

"Tosser…", Mick mumbled, dropping down on one of the chairs, eyeing the cans with beans. He honestly couldn't see them anymore, he'd rather eat nothing at all before opening another can of beans. 

"You wanna see something?", Keith then asked him, startling him a little with the question. 

"What?", Mick perked up, somewhat unintelligible. 

"Come here", Keith smiled, holding out his hand for Mick to take it. 

He pulled him up, Mick almost stumbling into his arms. Keith's smile grew wider as he pulled up his jumper, Mick's jumper actually, to reveal a pack of custard cream biscuits stuffed under the waistband of his jeans. 

"You got me some biscuits", Mick said, a giddy little smile spreading on his face as Keith pulled the biscuits out of his trousers. 

"Told ya", Keith grinned. "I'm an honest man, keeping the promises I make", he added, laughing, making Mick chuckle. 

"Thanks, babe", Mick smiled sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Anything for you, darling", Keith returned, winking at him. "Now, let's have some of these biscuits, shall we?"


	2. If you cared about me you wouldn't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick finds Keith passed out at Nellcôte...

When he finally found Keith in one of the upstairs guest bedrooms of the large villa, Mick's heart almost skipped a beat. The sight of Keith lying on the floor in front of the bed, the used needle right next to him, almost sent Mick into a state of shock. This wasn't like he ever wanted to walk in on him again. Not yet again. 

Without hesitation, Mick dropped down on the floor next to Keith, carefully lifting his head onto his lap. There were beads of sweat on his face and his breathing was shallow, but he was still breathing after all, as Mick realised to his relief. 

His greatest concern and worst nightmare these days was being too late. Finding Keith too late, not being able to make sure he was going to be alright. But instead, discovering his lifeless body one day. 

"Why are you doing this to me?", Mick asked Keith, who obviously didn't notice in his passed out state. Silent tears slipped from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he gently brushed the greasy, sweaty hair out of Keith's face. 

"Why do you keep doing this? If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't do this...if you actually cared about anything…", Mick was quietly sobbing now, pulling Keith's body closer against his chest, holding him tight. 

Keith would probably never remember any of this, so it was useless telling him now. However, Mick still had to tell him, had to voice his feelings, because Keith didn't only hurt himself with his addiction, but everyone around him. And most of the time Mick wasn't sure whether Keith even was aware of that. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?", he whispered, his voice choked with tears, cradling Keith in his arms. He kept sitting there on the floor with him for what felt like hours, crying, lightly rocking Keith's body, caressing his pale, stubbled face. 

As Keith finally blinked open his eyes after what seemed like an eternity, a wave of relief was flooding Mick's chest. It took Keith a moment to focus his eyes on him, but when he recognised Mick, Keith leaned further into his touch, letting himself get engulfed by his arms. 

Mick was aware that he should repeat what he'd said before, but he couldn't bear the thought of Keith getting mad at him yet again. He always did, when all Mick wanted to do was help. So instead of angering him, Mick smiled at him softly, trailing his hand over Keith's cheek. When Keith returned his smile, Mick wanted to believe so badly that one day all of this would be past and they'd be okay.


	3. Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which they met at college and Keith needs to study...

"Mick, what are you doing?", Keith sighed, but despite Mick having his arms slung around his shoulders, spreading little kisses on his neck, Keith's focus on the book in front of him didn't falter. He really needed to study for that exam the other day and all Mick kept doing was distracting him.

"Trying to get your attention", Mick smirked, his face pressed against his neck as he was leaning onto him from behind while Keith was sitting at his desk. 

"You know I got an exam tomorrow...and the day after…", Keith sighed anew, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"You've been studying for days", Mick threw in, as if Keith didn't know himself. He was bloody tired of it and couldn't wait until exam period was finally over. Just a couple more days. 

"Well, it's not like all of us are already done with their midterms…", he argued, now actually sounding a little annoyed. 

"Come on, baby, don't be like that...you could take a little break", Mick meant.

"And do what?", he wanted to know.

"Make out with your boyfriend?", Mick suggested, his grin clearly audible in his voice as he started massaging Keith's tense shoulders. 

"If you keep distracting me I won't kiss you…", Keith muttered, in a last attempt to keep focusing on his lecture notes. Why was Mick making it so tough for him?

"Wait, no, don't take kissing away from me!", Mick exclaimed almost dramatically and it made Keith chuckle, before he finally relaxed a little and turned around to face him. 

"You're a twat", he stated, but the wide grin on his face was betraying him. 

"But you wanna kiss me", Mick smirked, sitting down on his lap, straddling him. 

"Fuck you, darling", Keith huffed, but it was more of a chuckle as Mick wrapped his arms around his neck, starting to kiss his cheek. 

"Yeah, I think you also should do that", he whispered into his ear with a big smile, before nibbling on his earlobe.


	4. Change in mind or change in heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asking Keith to stay the night, Keith turning him down first...

His bedroom door being opened rather unexpectedly almost made Mick jump out of bed. He'd been lying wide awake after Keith had just left earlier, turning him down. Thinking about all the ways he might have fucked up their entire relationship by letting Keith know how badly he wanted to be with him. 

Although he didn't turn on the lights, the shine of the streetlamps falling into the room from outside, and the familiar pace of Keith's footsteps gave him away as he approached Mick's bed. 

"I thought you didn't…", Mick eventually got out, clearly startled about Keith's sudden presence not only in his room, but now also in his bed as he wordlessly slipped underneath the covers with him. 

"But I do...", Keith quietly gave back, both of them lying on their sides, facing each other. He sounded sure now. Not as guarded and doubtful as before when he'd retreated to his own room after Mick had asked him to stay with him that night. 

"Change in mind or change in heart?", Mick joked to lighten the mood. Keith just grinned, but Mick would have loved to hear his reply. 

"You really want this?", Mick then asked, just to make sure, carefully looking at Keith. There was none of his prior insecurity and hesitation left in his expression. The look in his eyes was soft, fond, and he had a little smile tugging on his lips that turned into a grin. 

"Yeah...now stop babbling and finally kiss me", Keith returned, smirking, and of course, Mick couldn't argue with that, but wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer until their lips collided in a longing kiss.


	5. Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick goes a little overboard with the glitter for his stage outfit...

"Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?", Keith wanted to know by way of greeting, almost appalled, as he stepped into Mick's dressing room, finding the floor and the couch and the make-up table scattered with silver and blue glitter, Mick standing amidst all of it, glitter literally everywhere. 

They were set to go on stage shortly and obviously, Mick was taking the longest to get ready, as always. It was beyond Keith why he needed ages to prepare, but now, seeing him drenched in make-up and glitter, it actually started dawning on him. 

"I thought it would go well with that outfit", Mick explained, needlessly pointing at his blue jumpsuit which was unzipped down to his waist exposing his glittery chest and belly. "Like it?", he grinned, winking at Keith as he caught him staring. Mostly because he was irritated where Mick even got all this amount of glitter from. And how he'd managed to spill it all throughout the whole room. 

"You look ridiculous", Keith deadpanned and Mick only snorted. 

"You look like you haven't showered in three weeks", he retorted and Keith let out a barking laugh. 

"You still gonna ask me to stay with you later", he said with a knowing smirk because he was aware that Mick wouldn't turn him down. 

"What if I don't?", Mick all but dared him as he stepped closer, coming to a halt directly in front of him. 

"You will", Keith meant, pretty sure he was right. They'd been playing this game long enough, he knew Mick couldn't resist him for long. 

"Hmm…maybe", Mick said with a lopsided smile, giving himself away. 

"But I think you're the one who's gonna need a shower first then", Keith pointed out, staring at the trail of glitter on both of Mick's cheeks. 

"Is that so?", he asked, raising his brow, watching Keith almost expectantly.

"You gotta get rid of that glitter stuff first...I'm not gonna shag you like that", he claimed with a teasing grin, making Mick chuckle. 

"I think we'll see about that", he smirked, then leaning in to peck Keith's cheek, obviously not without leaving some glitter on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next thing up hopefully will be the next chapter of Lonely at the Top, or a Christmas oneshot :D


	6. I don't care what they said, it doesn't mean shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick assuring Keith that he wouldn't join a band without him.

"I don't care what they said, it doesn't mean shit!", Mick said, his voice angrier than intended. 

He wasn't mad at Keith, though, quite on the contrary. He was annoyed about the boys of the band they had met the other day for a jam, who had told him earlier that they wanted him as their singer, but not Keith as their guitarist. 

"It's your chance, though…", Keith meant, sheepishly, looking over at him almost coyly from where he was sitting on his bed, back leaned against the wall, guitar placed on his lap. 

"I'm not gonna do this without you, Keith", Mick assured him anew. They were in this together, had promised to each other that they'd play music and form a band together. Mick didn't have it in his heart to leave Keith behind, it would feel like a betrayal. It had been their dream from the beginning and he couldn't, didn't want to do this without his best friend. 

"So...you told them no?", Keith inquired after a moment. He almost sounded stunned, as if he couldn't believe that Mick actually meant it.

"I told them that if they didn't want you too, they can piss off", he replied, grinning, making Keith chuckle. 

"Thanks", Keith gave back, ducking his head, clearly flustered. 

"I'd always choose you", Mick pointed out completely earnest, and as Keith looked up at him nearly surprised, he felt comfortable warmth spreading in his chest, as a little smile was tugging at his lips.


	7. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick coming to Keith's dressing room before a show. Late 70s/early 80s or even late 80s/early 90s.

"How long have you been standing there?", Keith wanted to know, slightly startled, as he noticed in the mirror that Mick was standing behind him, leaning against the wall of his small dressing room. He'd just put on his skinny jeans and boots that he planned to wear for the show that night and was adjusting his footwear. 

"Do you want me to leave?", Mick asked back instead of replying, he sounded flustered. Keith wasn't done changing, his upper body bare, as he hadn't been able to decide on a shirt yet. 

"Why are you here?", Keith gave back without answering. 

"Can't I just come around to your dressing room and have a little chat like we used to?", Mick meant and Keith almost snorted. They weren't chatting but hauling questions at each other in order to not have to give any answers. 

"You haven't done that in a while…", he remembered him. 

"I know…", Mick nodded, before silence settled over them as Keith turned to his selection of tops, trying to decide whether to rather wear a shirt or a t-shirt that night. 

Mick didn't follow up on his statement, what nearly surprised Keith as much as the other's presence in his dressing room. Usually, Mick wasn't simply shutting up. He barely ever was at a loss for words. Like this, Mick being quietly observant, it felt almost more unsettling that he clearly kept eyeing Keith. It wasn't the first time, though. Lately, Keith had caught Mick staring at him time and again. 

"I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking", Keith blurted out, not sure what else to say. Mick's behaviour was unnerving. 

"I...I'm not...looking", Mick all but stammered, clearly blushing, which didn't help making his point. Keith had never experienced him that bashful. 

"Like what you see?", he joked, spotting a lopsided grin, as he picked out a shirt with a leopard print. 

"What if I did?", Mick gave back, his bashfulness whipped away now, he sounded daring as he stepped a little closer, his lips twisted into a grin. 

"What if I told you that...you'd look even more handsome in that?", he added before Keith could reply, picking up a silky beige shirt, holding it out for him. 

"You...uh...you think?", Keith meant, it was all he could come up with as he was startled by Mick's words. 

"Well, you...you're always looking very handsome, but...I really like you in that shirt", Mick admitted, not without his cheeks flushing. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me", Keith tried to joke off the tension that had settled between them. 

"What if I did?", Mick repeated his prior words, Keith didn't know what to make of it. 

"Are you high?", he returned, starting to laugh because it was the only logical explanation for Mick's odd behaviour. 

"You weren't supposed to laugh…", Mick sighed, he didn't only sound hurt, but the look in his eyes clearly gave away that he wasn't just joking. His eyes also told Keith that Mick wasn't in fact high. 

"Mick…", he started, not sure what to say to that. If he was even supposed to say anything at all or leave it at that. He wasn't great expressing his thoughts and feelings in words. Only in songs. 

"Just...wear that shirt, will you. It suits you well", was the sole thing Mick offered before turning around, turning to leave. 

"Mick!", Keith called out, trying to stop him, but he had already crossed the small dressing room and pulled the door open, slamming it shut as he left, leaving Keith behind, utterly astonished, beige silk shirt in his hands as his heart was racing in his chest.


	8. I've been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1989, Keith confronts Mick about distancing himself from him and the rest of the band.

"Why are you doing this?", Keith wanted to know. He'd stepped into Mick's hotel room in Atlantic City where they'd play their last shows for that year, simply addressing the obvious without further ado. 

"What are you talking about?", Mick returned as if he had no clue what Keith meant. He was standing near the closet, just about picking out a new outfit. Apparently, he was planning to go out on their night off. Of course he would. Not with Keith, though, since he had declined that suggestion earlier. 

"You know what I mean", he all but snorted. Of course, Mick had to act like that, be difficult. Keith had no idea why he always had to be like that. 

"I don't. Enlighten me", he meant, looking at him expectantly, almost challenging. 

"You're doing it all over again...like back then", Keith said, almost sighing because he didn't know how they'd ended up in this place yet again. After he thought that they finally had put this behind themselves. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Mick asked, furrowing his brow, to Keith's surprise, he actually appeared astonished. 

"You're getting all closed off and distant again...you're sticking all to yourself...shutting everyone out...it's like back then all over again…", he told him about what he'd been observing for weeks now. 

They'd been touring for over four months by then, after publishing their latest record. In the beginning, everyone had been beyond thrilled to be finally back on the road together after seven years. But lately, Mick had started doing his own thing again. Separating himself from the rest of them, declining Keith's invitations to grab a drink or hang out in between shows. Keith started feeling like déjà vu, it all had happened before already. And ultimately, it had led to their break, their separation, their almost break-up. 

"It's not true", Mick tried to oppose, but Keith knew him well enough to see right through the cheap lie.

"You know it is. Why are you doing this, Mick? I thought we were okay...we were...it was all fine", he said, not understanding when and where things had started going wrong again. Everything was brilliant out on stage, they all were having a blast. But off stage, Mick almost acted like he wasn't part of the band at all. And it annoyed Keith beyond belief, it infuriated him. Because he couldn't tell why this was happening and frankly, he was scared that it all would end up in a final bang, a break-up after all, their inevitable end. 

"What do you want from me, Keith?", Mick asked, clearly becoming defensive now. 

"To understand why the hell you're acting like that...I just wanna know, okay? What's your bloody problem?", he returned, not able to keep his voice calm because Mick was frustrating him. 

"You really wanna know?", Mick dared him, his tone almost bitter. 

"Yeah, cause I wanna fix this", Keith nodded. 

"I highly doubt you could…", Mick snorted, averting his gaze from him. 

"Try me", he said, making a few steps towards him as if to underline his statement. 

"Fine…", Mick sighed, still not meeting Keith's eyes, although he was standing right next to him. 

"So? What is it?", he prompted him to go on. For a moment, Mick didn't say anything. He kept staring into his open closet, at all the shirts and jackets hanging there. 

"I...I've been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again...", he eventually got out, his voice shaking. "Ever since...ever since Barbados…", he quietly added, shooting Keith a quick glance before averting his eyes again, clearly flustered. 

"That's...that's been almost a year", is all Keith could come up with, breaking the silence that had fallen over them for a few horribly long heartbeats. Mick's confession had nearly rendered him speechless. He couldn't believe Mick's words, it truly all was déjà vu. 

"I...I can't do this, Keith...I can't stand this…", Mick said, he sounded desperate. 

"Now it's my fault again? Is that what you're saying?", Keith all but threw at him.

He didn't know why, but anger and annoyance was the only reaction he could muster. This wasn't what he'd wanted to hear, what he'd expected to hear. It completely overwhelmed him, startled him. They were over that. They had been over that. He didn't want to deal with this all over again. 

"No. God no...fuck...don't you get it? How...how bloody exhausting it is, being around you all the time and...I can't...and that's why...that's why I'm trying to ignore you...best as I can…", Mick explained, he actually seemed tired, exhausted, as he ran a hand over his face, through his hair. "So...please, Keith...don't make this any harder than it already is…", he said, finally looking up at him, the look in his eyes sad, defeated. 

"What does this mean?", he wanted to know. Mick couldn't just haul something like this at him yet again. Not when he'd thought that they finally were alright by now. 

"Leave me alone…", Mick meant, not gruff, but oh so jaded. 

"Mick…", he tried but Mick cut him off. 

"No, Keith. I wanna be left alone, okay? Don't bloody ask me to hang out with you, or have a drink with you...not when it's just you...cause I...I can't stand this…", he truly sounded desperate, his eyes glinting with held back tears. 

"What if I just wanna spend time with my friend?", Keith inquired. It literally was all he wanted. He wanted his best friend back. But he didn't know how to deal with all the rest. The fact that Mick was having feelings for him, did have for ages, while Keith just wasn't fancying him like that. 

"Spend time with Ronnie then, or Bobby", Mick gave back, sullen. 

"I miss you, though", Keith admitted and it made a laugh escape Mick's mouth that rather was a mix between a snort and a sob. 

"Don't tell me that, Keith….just don't. You don't have any bloody idea how it feels like...I can't...sometimes I feel like I can't even breathe...cause I miss you so much and I want you so bad...I want you so bloody bad that it hurts and I can't...I can't…", he got out, his voice thick with tears, breaking in the end. 

"I'm sorry…", he gave back, putting out a hand to comfortingly rest it on Mick's shoulder. 

"Don't…", Mick flinched away from him. "Don't...just leave…", he pleaded, tears running down his face. 

"I'm sorry", Keith repeated, before turning to leave. It was all he could do for the moment.


	9. Before I do this, I need you to know that I've always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Mick and Keith are university students. He lets Keith know about being accepted for a term abroad.

"Baby?", Mick mumbled as he absent-mindedly kept combing his fingers through Keith's damp hair. 

"Hmm?", Keith hummed, lying draped across him, his face nestled against Mick's bare chest. 

"I...I got accepted for my term abroad", Mick broke the news to him. He'd known for a few days now after he received the letter from the exchange programme. But he hadn't told Keith right away, because he had been looking for the right moment to do so. However, he didn't know whether it was now, lying in Keith's bed entangled, skin still sweaty and sticky after making love together. 

"You did?", Keith perked up, lifting his head to meet his gaze. 

"Yeah, I...I'm going to New York in September", Mick meant. 

"Wow, that's amazing! Congrats, darling", Keith smiled at him, hugging him tighter. "Aren't you happy?", he added after a moment, as Mick didn't reply anything. 

"Well, yeah…", he meant, sounding not too convincing, although he obviously was looking forward to studying in New York City. He just wasn't looking forward at all to leaving Keith behind. 

"You don't seem like it", Keith observed, watching him with an almost concerned expression. 

"It's just...the timing...cause of you and I…", Mick sighed. Now that he finally got to be with Keith, after an eternity of pining for him and thinking that he didn't requite his feelings and never had a chance with him, he would have to leave him in a couple of weeks to board a plane to the US. 

"Mick...it's just half a year", Keith pointed out, shifting his position to sit up and then lean next to Mick against the headboard of his bed. 

"Yeah, but...we just finally...and it's...I've always wanted this…you and I", Mick stammered, unable to express what he actually wanted to say because he got so overwhelmed with feelings. "Look...before I do this, I need you to know that I've always loved you, Keith. And I wouldn't hurt you or leave you", he eventually admitted to him.

"I know, love", Keith nodded, giving him a sweet smile. 

"I need you to know. I'm gonna miss you so bad…", Mick said, his voice almost breaking. 

"So will I", Keith agreed, cupping Mick's cheek with his hand, running his thumb across it. 

"I'll think of you all the time, baby", Mick promised, all but throwing himself into Keith's arms. 

"I'm gonna wait for you, Mick. It's just half a year, darling. We'll be fine", Keith assured him, wrapping his arms around Mick in a tight embrace, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. Mick nuzzled his face against his neck, smiling lightly. Keith was right. They were gonna be okay.


	10. You did what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith adopts a dog without telling Mick.

There was a dog in their living room. Standing right in front of Mick, eagerly looking up at him, tail wagging excitedly. 

"Keith?", he called out, completely confused as to why there was that little brown and white terrier in their home.

"Yeah, babe?", Keith meant, walking over from the kitchen, a feeding dish in his hand. 

"Why is there a dog in our flat?", Mick wanted to know, utterly astounded, staring at the dog as if it was an alien being. 

"I...uh...I kinda adopted him?", Keith smiled sheepishly as he put the dish down in front of the dog, patting its back. 

"You did what?", Mick almost yelled in surprise. 

"I adopted him", Keith repeated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was. If only he had told Mick that he would do so. 

"A dog?"

"Why not? He's adorable, isn't he?", Keith meant, smiling at the small dog who had lunged at his food. 

"I suppose he is", Mick sighed, not able to be outraged any longer because the dog truly was very sweet. 

"Can we keep him?", Keith asked from where he was kneeling on the floor next to the dog, looking almost like a little kid and Mick had to chuckle. 

"Well, I guess you should have told me about this before, but...since he already is here now…", he more or less agreed. 

"Are you mad, darling?", Keith inquired, but Mick shook his head. He couldn't be angry at Keith for that. 

"No...he's really cute. What's his name?", he asked then, kneeling down on the floor with Keith to pat their dog's head. 

"Baxter", Keith smiled, and at the mention of his name, the dog perked up expectantly, making both of them laugh.


	11. You can't keep doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick being a tease. Any AU or canon divergent era.

"Mick…", Keith breathed out heavily, suppressing a little moan. 

"What?", Mick grinned against his neck, between pressing little kisses there. 

"You can't keep doing this", Keith got out, sounding clearly flustered. 

"What?", Mick asked almost innocently as he slipped his hand underneath Keith's t-shirt, running it over his lower belly, feeling his abs there and the trail of soft hair. 

"This…", Keith sighed, before craning his neck back, shuddering in excitement as Mick slid a finger along the waistband of his trousers. 

"Why not?", Mick smiled, his face buried against Keith's neck. "You enjoy it…", he teased him. 

"Hmm...what if someone walks in on us?", Keith pointed out. 

"Don't worry, baby...the door's locked", Mick assured him before pressing his lips to Keith's, engaging him in a longing kiss.


End file.
